gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Victim
This Victim's Memoirs is based off an AU I made which explores the events of some other high schoolers who ends up in Heavenly Host, It's also an continuation of the Wrong End 5 ?7 where the Kisaragis managed to appease Sachiko but dosen't get out of Heavenly Host in time Memoir 1: ..My name is Masaaki Teramoto, I'm a 14-year old male High School student at Hinaga High School who is about to end his first year at High School, and I'll explain what happen.. It was a late afternoon day and it was the last school day before the summer break would begin, a number of high school students who had spent their last year at Hinaga High School was going to graduate, one of those people were my big brother, Susumu Teramoto, also his friends, we all gathered in a classroom after The Graduation Fest had ended Let me explain some of my brother's friends.. Megumi Miyagawa, a 18-year old tomboyish and sporty girl who had been close friends with Susumu in awhile, they were going to attend the same college Akihiko Yasui, a 18-year old eccentric and bizarre guy who's interested in murder mysteries and crime cases, he spents alot of time in the school library reading the crime genre Naboku Kuno: a 18-year girl who feels like she's responsible for everything, She's the president of the cooking club Izanagi Toma: a 18-year old boy, who is a self-proclaimed Otaku, he spents alot of time reading manga and watching anime, he's not really bright, but has somehow managed to graduate Akemi Iwatta: a 18-year old girl who's also a self-proclaimed Otaku, she's really close friends with Izanagi and agrees with everything he says, she calls him Iza-kun, she's really good at sewing cosplays, while Toma is good at making accesories, they go to alot of anime and manga conventions together and have been doing that since middle school Izumi Asa: a dizzy 18-year old girl who's in alot of school clubs I also forgot to mention my best friend, Kenta Miyagawa, he's Miyagawa's little brother, who is at the same age as me, we've known each other since the first day of middle school, Kenta's a shy guy and gets scared easily, I gotta admit I've been kinda overprotective of him But I better tell how I ended up in Heavenly Host Elementary.. While we were in the classroom, we began talking about this girl named Miyako Iwamoto, she was a new student at Hinaga who started this year, and she's kinda unpopular. She is very quiet and monotone, she always have the same expression on her face But there is a rumor that she killed a girl via telepathy at her former school, Hanabatake High School, it was a girl named Shizuka Koyama all of my brothers friends disliked her, except Megumi, she was the only one who didn't dislike her Iwamoto, out of the blue, was suddenly in our classroom, she said she felt like someone talked about her Iwamoto suddenly pulled out somekind of paper doll and said that we were going to do somekind of charm called Sachiko Ever After Nobody wanted to do the charm, except Megumi, who were the only one who thought it was a good idea, eventually, Megumi convinced everyone to do the charm, we all gathered in a circle, holding the paper doll, we all chanted Sachiko We Beg of You and then tore in the paper doll.. And now...we are here...in Heavenly Host Elementary School, Memoir 2 I woke up in a classroom together with Kenta, we heard a scream and went outside the classroom, we saw a female high schooler running down the hall, she looked very scared and frightended, we tried to get her attention but she ran right past us, she went around the corner, and then we heard her scream..and it was not just a scream..it was a death scream..a scream you here in a person's last moment we went around the corner and saw her.. Her head was splitted apart and there was blood everywhere, it seemed like she was struck by a heavy object or something like that of a sledgehammer Kenta began to cry, I didn't know how to react, It was the first time I've seen someone almost getting killed, and so close to us, Bunko Iha from Koizumi Girl's High School..that was her name. I read it from her name tag What was this place?..why did that girl die?. who killed her?!. Where is my brother and everyone else?!!.. I get kinda angry when I don't know the logic answer to something.. I calmed down Kenta and told we wouldn't not end like that, we then continued on.. Memoir 3 Maasaki here..me and Kenta has explored this Heavenly Host Elementary School..and we have learned alot This Heavenly Host Elementary School is a huge ocean of something called closed spaces..and me and Kenta are so lucky to have landed in one together, we also got told that the others were here too..but we also got told that they might already be dead.. ..... We have also found alot of rottings corpses and human skeletons, boys, girls, middle schoolers, high schoolers, college students..from all kinds of different schools.. They seem to have been for so long time that the only thing that can tell us what gender it is, is the clothes We have found alot of rooms, and it seems like we're in the second part of Heavenly Host and there's another part of this place, there's a outdoor walkway which links this school house and the other, but the door to that walkway is locked and it seems like it needs a key Memoir 4 ....Kenta... We managed to find the key to the door to the walkway...we found in a middle schooler's eye socket... We tried to the key and the door opened.. Before we went out..Kenta thanked me for protecting him..and how important I was to him...and he was glad that he had ended up with me... We then walked through the walkway..it was raining and thundering outside...and the next thing I knew.... Kenta was lying infront of me..dying..with a bloody wound in his stomach... drowning in my tears. I asked him what happen. he once again thanked me for protecting him.. In his last words..he said that I was suddenly standing completely still, facing a high school girl. She had a katana sword in his hand.. She then ran to me, and was about to stab me..but then..Kenta ran towards me and pushed me out of the way..and then was stabbed himself.. .... Kenta is now dead..he's dead forever...he is gone..my best friend..Ke..ken..keeenee....kee...nn...........ta Memoir 5 Susumu Teramoto..that's me, I have ended up this place called, Heavenly Host Elementary School, a School that was demolished way back in 1975.. I'm here with my friend, Megumi Miyagawa, my little brother, Maasaki Teramoto, is nowhere to be found, Miyagawa's little brother, Kenta, is nowhere to be found too..all of our friends..is nowhere to be found I also forgot to mention that we're here with someone named Miyako Iwamoto..but she dissappeared ... Memoir 6 Megumi Miyagawa here, I've gotten this idea, that I'll write notes down, hoping our other friends are here..because we know they are A spirit told me and Teramoto, that we're in a closed space, and our other friends is in other closed spaces..but it'll be impossible to find them.. Screw you! we will find them! ... It started with that me, Teramoto, and Iwamoto, woke up in a classroom, in this...place There was a human skeleton right next to me. and it was real, Iwamoto was totally unfazed and she didn't look scared at all, she had the same expression on her same, the one she always has Teramoto managed to calm me down..He's always been good that.. Then we went out of the classroom, but then we looked back. Iwamoto was missing.. There was many holes in the classroom's floor, did she fell through one of them?!?!? Memoir 7 We managed to find Iwamoto again, she was completely unharmed, we asked where she had been, she said it didn't matter, of course it mattered! we were worried about you! ....... We found the infirmary, and before we knew it, Iwamoto had dissappeared again.. Me and Teramoto tried to search for her, but to no avail..but we made a horrifying discovery.. We found the door to the girl's restrooms, and there were wooden spears through it..and blood from dripping from it..human blood..we tried to open the door but it was locked Memoir 8 Naboku Kuno..and i'm in a situation..I wish I could get out of..but I can't.. I've ended up in Heavenly Host Elementary School.. I can't find the others..I've begin to violently scratch myself in the head..there's dead..dead everywhere and I'm so extremely hungry, I didn't eat any breakfast or lunch today... And this black figure..it's been following me...sometimes, I just stare at it. and then it disappears.. Memoir 9 Itschasingme ikeeprunningthroughthesameroom Memoir 10 Iwamoto where are you? me and Miyagawa can't find her anywhere We found a note next to a dead middle school boy whose head had been completely crushed by a bloody mass, I better ignore that But the note said that there was a second building of the school, and there was a walkway which lead to it, maybe Iwamoto's in there?!, But the thing is..is we can't find that walkway. I can't take this..my head and body can't take it..where is Akemi..Where is Yasui?..where's Maasaki, my little brother! ...I have to stop having such negative thoughts..that'll just make everything worse..I have to believe in miracles..and I have to protect Miyagawa We will find the others..we will Memoir 11 Teramoto here..and we have bad news We found the key to the Girl's Restrooms..and we found out..what happen behind the door We found Naboku's body..she had wooden spears through her..and she was dead..deceased..perished..no longer..with us We have lost one..We have lost a Hinaga Memoir 12 I took care of them, I took care of Teramoto I met up with Teramoto and Miyagawa, they told me that Kuno was dead, that she was impaled by wooden spears, what a good death for huge a controlling bitch like her, wish I could've it myself Then Shizuka Koyama appeared next to me, I then ordered her to kill Teramoto, and she did, she did a good job She stabbed him through the eye with the scissors, and then through the brain, his last words were Miyagawa get away! Miyagawa tried to tackle me, but I took her hand..and bit her pinky finger off, she didn't need it anyway, she was going to die anyway Shizuka tried to stab Miyagawa, Miyagawa tried to run but tripped and Shizuka only stabbed her in the leg, Miyagawa then ran off, Shizuka was going to go after her but I told her it wasn't neccessary I wish I could have told Miyagawa about her precious little brother, but I think it would be better for her to found out herself..Shizuka did a good job of ending him Memoir 13 Akihiko Yasui, Akemi Iwatta, Izanagi Toma, and Izumi Asa..we have found ourselves here in Heavenly Host Elementary